


Red

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-23
Updated: 2003-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-27 01:38:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12071043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: It takes place after episode #314.  Brian and Justin have a major showdown.





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

"Fuck you!"  
That was the last thing Brian heard from Justin as the young blond slammed the door of the loft. It was the first major fight Justin and Brian had since they had gotten back together. Brian went to sit at the edge of his empty bed and began to think about the events that led up to this display of fireworks. Things were going just great between them after the street celebration for Stockwell's defeat by Councilman Deekins. It was almost a month since then and he had just returned home after being away in New York. 

Brian had received a phone call from one of the sister ad agencies of Vanguard. Even though Gardner had been forced to let Brian go from Vanguard, he wasn't too keen on letting the young ad executive get away completely. So he had made phone calls to call in some favors, and Brian had gotten an offer to become a junior partner if he could land a certain account that had been proving difficult to sign.

Brian had told Justin about the news and even though Justin wasn't too happy about the possible move from Pittsburgh to New York, he had been supportive of Brian. He even went with him to New York for moral support during the interview. When Brian was given the option of signing the new account, he was forced to travel to sunny California and Justin wasn't invited. The company was paying for the trip for Brian and Brian wasn't in any financial position to spend money on Justin's trip expenses, so Justin had gone back to Pittsburgh to figure out how to resolve the predicament of his suspension from PIFA.

Brian had returned from California with the new account signed and he was ready and eager to start his job in New York. He was given the position of junior partner and Cynthia had agreed to move to New York and continue as his assistant. Justin had agreed also to move with him to New York as soon as PIFA released his student records. Everything was perfect until Justin received an offer to go to Europe and study art in Italy. That was when the difficulties began; Brian wasn't too eager to let his boy spend two years in a student exchange program between PIFA and the Florence Art Institute. 

PIFA had accepted Justin's apologies once the implication of the Police Chief's involvement in the cover-up of Jason Kemp's murder came out. The review board had decided to send Justin away for awhile and at the same time expand the young artist's horizons. After all Justin had proven to be a great student so far despite his past choices.

Brian hadn't opposed Justin's move to Italy openly, but he had made it evident that he wasn't happy. Justin had reassured him a thousand times that things would be great and once Brian was secure in his new position they would spend the most wonderful time together in Italy while he was studying there. He had also said once he completed the two years and got his degree from PIFA, he would be happy to stay with Brian in New York and concentrate on his art there. Brian had accepted it but he made sure Justin knew he wasn't happy about it.

Things had started to smooth out when Brian had come to the loft to pack the few things still left and make sure everything was ready to be relocated to New York. Jennifer began to prepare the loft to sell it. She had brought the mail to Brian and pointed out that there was a letter addressed to Justin marked confidential, so Brian had figured it had to do with his transfer from PIFA to Florence. He gave it to Justin as soon as he arrived at the loft. Justin opened the letter in front of Brian as Jennifer was leaving for her office to prepare the documents she needed Brian to sign.

As they both began to read the letter together, Justin realized the letter was from Ethan. Ethan had learned that Justin had earned the spot to study in Florence and he was currently playing a two year contract with the local orchestra in Florence. Brian had become furious about it, and it didn't matter how much Justin assured him that he had no intentions of hooking up with Ethan again. Brian was dead set against Justin going to Florence for two years. And that was it, they had a major showdown and Justin had stormed out of the loft. Brian was left alone once again and afraid of losing his young blond.

=====================================================

A year later  
Florence, Italy.

Brian had decided to pay a surprise visit to Justin. After the major fight they had in Pittsburgh the day Brian was moving to New York, Justin had gone to New York and tried to smooth things out with Brian before he left the country for Italy. Brian had decided he wouldn't let the fucking fiddler ruin his non-conventional relationship with Justin again so they had made peace and left each other on more acceptable terms. 

Justin had kept his promise of calling Brian once a month and writing to him once a week while e-mailing him everyday and using the video-web cam and voice chat to talk to him every day, morning and night. Given the time difference, Brian was usually getting ready to go to bed when Justin was waking up or vice-versa.

"Brian! What the fuck are you doing here?" A very surprised Justin opened the door of the small room he rented in the pension the University had housed him in.  
"I thought I should come and see how my investment is being used."  
Brian raised his right eyebrow as he looked around in disgust at the small space Justin called home.  
"I missed you too Brian."

Justin threw himself at Brian while he offered him his open mouth eagerly. After the passionate kiss Brian gave him and the need for air became unbearable, Justin moved away from Brian and led him into his humble home.

"I know Brian, it's not as glamorous as your loft was or your new place in New York but it's okay. I like it - it's cozy and just what I need for myself."  
"Justin it's a rat hole. Look at all the cluttered space; there is not enough space for your paintings, your books and the bare necessities."  
Justin looked happily at Brian and kissed him again. He began to make sure Brian's clothes were no longer an obstacle between him and Brian's naked skin. Brian followed Justin's lead and freed himself and Justin of clothing, and they dropped onto the small unmade bed. Brian and Justin just enjoyed their first time together since Justin left New York for Italy.

An hour later, after two hot and steamy lovemaking sessions, Brian and Justin were just relaxing in the aftermath of their passion.  
"So, where is Ethan Sunshine?"  
"I don't know and I don't care Brian. I can't believe after all this time you still doubt me about Ethan."  
"I don't doubt you Justin I just want to make sure you are getting your fair share of sex."  
Justin sighed, he knew Brian was tricking but he didn't need to be reminded of it. He could be loyal and faithful because he loved Brian and now he knew all about the bullshit of romance. He had lived it first hand with Ethan but Brian seemed incapable of understanding that concept. So Justin decided not to let Brian get to him. He was happy Brian was here with him and he wanted to enjoy it to the fullest without the green-eyed monster of jealousy.

"So how many tricks have you have since my departure Mr. Kinney?"  
"Oh thousands of them! New Yorkers are great one night stands, my most favorite words in the English language."  
Brian looked at Justin's face. He wanted to see if Justin was bothered by this. In reality Brian hadn't been tricking at all. Surprisingly enough he had remained celibate since the last time he had been with Justin. He had convinced himself it was because he didn't want to lose Justin's essence in himself. So the best thing to do was not have any tricks till his blond came back home and he could have Justin's essence at any time, but till then he would remain celibate.

Brian was annoyed at Justin who was trying to find out what time it was.  
"Are you waiting for someone Sunshine?"  
"No Brian but I do have a previous commitment. I had no idea you were coming today so I made a commitment to give an art show for a charity. I have to be going; I need to be there in three hours for the opening."  
Brian let go of Justin, upset. He had flown thousands of miles to be with his Sunshine and now that they were together he had to go. That was fucking fantastic, Brian mentally cursed. Justin sensed Brian's rage but there was nothing he could do about it. If Brian had told him about his visit he would have made arrangements but now it was too late.

"Brian! Please don't be such an asshole. If you would have let me know you were coming, I could have made some arrangements but now it's too late for me to back out of my commitment."  
"I'm not saying anything Sunshine. If you have a commitment you'd better honor it, I'll be here waiting for you like a fucking bride left at the altar."  
Brian moved away as he began to get dressed.   
"Brian if you trusted me more this wouldn't happen."  
"What you mean if I trusted you more? I trust you Sunshine."  
Justin just looked at him and rolled his eyes.

"Sure Brian you trust me. You trust me so much that the first thing that comes out of your mouth is where's Ethan. Look Brian I don't want to fight. I'm very happy that you are here and I'm looking forward to spending the next several days with you or weeks or whatever you have in mind. But I also have a life that I have to keep on living once you are gone and that means previous commitments, school and stuff so let's get this out of the way. I am not cheating on you with anyone. I don't have tricks. The only ones I spend my lonely nights with are my right and left hand. I don't need anyone else but you Brian. I love you and I hope we can be together for the rest of our lives."

Brian began to laugh. "I forgot you are ambidextrous Sunshine."  
"Brian! I am serious, now I have to go. Will you come to the show with me? Or you are too tired from the trip?"  
Brian looked pensive for a minute then he replied,

"No Sunshine! I'll join you at your show. I'd love to see what you've been up to this past year besides loosening up your hands that is."  
Justin kissed Brian as he grabbed his backpack and left the apartment. He gave Brian directions to the gallery where the show was taking place and Brian told him he would just freshen up a little - take a shower and change clothes - before joining him.

Three hours later, Brian was entering the gallery and wearing a nice Armani outfit. It was a dark shade of olive green and the shirt was a soft brown long-sleeved silk. He was going around the showroom admiring Justin's paintings, they were great. Brian had never doubted Justin's talent and he was seeing first hand how great he was and could become in the art world given the right opportunities. There was some music playing, the alcohol was flowing freely at the show and food was being served. To the side was a spot that seem to be reserved for dancing, which a few couples were doing as they were enjoying the evening.

Brian began to scan the room for his blond boy.

I've never seen you looking so lovely as you did tonight  
I've never seen you shine so bright  
I've never seen so many men ask you if you wanted to dance  
They're looking for a little romance  
Given half a chance  
And I've never seen you dressed the way you're looking tonight  
Or the highlights in your hair  
That catch your eyes  
I have been blind

Finally Brian's eyes came across a group of people surrounding a blond man, it was Justin. Brian couldn't believe his eyes. Justin looked gorgeous. Brian knew how handsome Justin was but the way he was dressed tonight and moving around the room, so many people were stopping him it was unbelievable. Justin was wearing designer clothes by Dolce & Gabbana. The pants and jacket were black but the silk shirt was an incredible shade of dark red that made his blond hair and blue eyes shine more intensely than usual. His megawatt smile was all Justin needed to wear for accessories.

Justin was no longer his blond boy but an accomplished young man. He was oozing success and Brian was proud of him. He regretted being such an asshole about Justin coming to Italy. He made a mental note to make sure he told Justin how proud he was of him. And how much he loved his art, and how far he had come from being the seventeen year old boy he had picked up one night outside Babylon to the man that was standing in front of him today.

"Hey Brian you made it!"  
"I did Sunshine. So how is it going?"  
"It's going great; five of my paintings have been sold already. The organizers have high hopes on how much they are going to collect for the charity."  
"I'm so proud of you Justin."  
"Thanks Brian! Want to dance?"  
Justin gestured to the spot where everyone was dancing. Brian followed Justin and then grabbed him and they began to dance in a very passionate embrace while kissing and laughing.

But you are dancing with me  
Cheek to cheek  
There's nobody here  
It's just you and me  
It's where I wanna be  
But I hardly know this beauty by my side  
I'll never forget the way you look tonight

"Since when do you wear designers clothing?"  
"Since I've been living with the queen of all designer labels."  
Brian laughed at Justin's remark, it was true he was a queen of designer labels but Justin had never worn any designer clothes besides the Gap.

"Seriously, Justin how can you afford this clothing in a student's financial situation?"  
"Brian! Are you finding new ways to doubt my integrity?"  
"No Sunshine, I just came to realize how capable you are but I am curious."  
Justin looked into Brian's hazel eyes intently before telling him how he came across such expensive clothing.

"Well, if you must know Mr. Kinney, I am wearing these clothes on loan."  
"What you mean on loan?"  
"Well, about few months ago I met this photographer who told me I have a great face and he would very much love to take pictures of me for a local fashion magazine. It's an underground type of magazine called Red and today I'm sort of promoting the magazine too. It's a nice way to make some extra bucks you know, that way I won't be so tight on money."  
Brian raised his eyebrow, looked into Justin's eyes and kissed him with all the passion and love he felt for him.

I've never seen you looking so gorgeous as you did tonight  
I've never seen you shine so bright you were amazing  
I've never seen so many people want to be there by your side  
And when you turned to me and smiled it took my breath away  
And I have never had such a feeling such a feeling  
Of complete and utter love, as I do tonight

"And how exactly are you promoting this magazine?"  
"Well, I am wearing red. You see the photographer is a close friend of the designer and the magazine editor so this particular outfit was designed especially for this occasion. I am going to appear in a special layout that was designed to talk about tonight's event while the name of the magazine and Dolce & Gabbana will be mentioned."  
Justin smiled his Sunshine smile for Brian who couldn't help but get lost in the vision in front of him.

But you are dancing with me  
Cheek to cheek  
There's nobody here  
It's just you and me  
It's where I wanna be  
But I hardly know this beauty by my side  
I'll never forget the way you look tonight

"You see Sunshine, you never cease to amaze me from the day I first laid eyes on you in front of Babylon about four years ago. And today I see you all grown up and ready to take the world by storm."  
Brian gazed into Justin's baby blues and Justin got lost in his hazel eyes. Justin loved Brian's hazel eyes especially tonight; they were reflecting a different light. Something that Justin had never seen before but he liked it. He knew he and Brian would be alright; soon his studies would be over and he would be able to join Brian in New York. He had no idea what would be next in the never ending saga that their non-conventional relationship had been since they day their paths crossed, but he was certain that he and Brian would be together for a long, long time.

Brian on the other hand was proud of Justin and himself. He couldn't understand by what lucky stars he had landed such a man by his side but he would make sure he wouldn't lose him again.


End file.
